dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico Rasalgethi/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Nico (ニコ, niko) is a main character in DXD: Fragments of Black and Silver and the host of the first and strongest Longinus the True Longinus. This Nico is three years older and he has been already proclaimed The Mad Queen's (Amanda's) successor, thus making him the next in line to rule over Havoc He is currently participating in the Azazel cup after absorbing the powers of most of his Outer God family. The Azazel cup is an Annual event that gathers all factions from all over the world and dimensions to decide who has the strongest members. His partner is Obito Nagano. It is unknown why he joined as he refuses to tell anyone. When questioned, he says it's a secret. Personality Nico's personality hasn't changed much since he first started out in Havoc. He still keeps his whiteboard around and only talks with people he trusts while he will write on his whiteboard to communicate with people he doesn't. With people he trusts he is more carefree, sarcastic, laid-back, curious, sometimes snarky towards others and kind. However, now Nico will still keep this part of his personality if he is around people he trusts in public. When fighting Nico is still cruel and casually indifferent and will talk to his opponent. He shows no mercy and will show a twisted smile when brutally beating an opponent half way to death. Nico has shown to care greatly for everyone in Havoc and is willing to go out of his way even if it's inconvenient just to help them. Nico also takes great pride in being a member of Havoc and isn't scared to tell, but he doesn't go flaunting it around. When telling he is a member of Havoc he will talk aloud but then revert back to writing on a whiteboard if its a person he doesn't trust. Nico is now more aware of his madness and keeps it under control. However, it has grown a lot since he stole his grandfathers powers as he also absorbed his madness. Due to his grandfather being the first Outer-God, the madness that Nico absorbed was immense. When Nico's madness takes over he is more tame compared to three years ago. When he becomes insane Nico will start to act calm and collected. This is because his madness has evolved from making him into a mindless monster to as Nico states the worst kind of monster a monster that can think. When like this Nico stops caring about others except for himself. He will find any and every way to slowly torture them. He usually goes for psychological torture and tries to break his opponents will before ending them. He is smart enough to know when to end an opponent and when to torment them. What makes him more of a thinking monster is that he can think up plans instead of going all out and risking his life. When in his Balance Breaker Nico becomes more merciful and kind but can turn to sadistic and wrathful in a second. When like this he become religious referring to those who face him that they are lost lambs of the lord and he will then state that he will lead them back and purify their souls so they can experience eternal bliss. He will even say that no matter if you are a Devil, Yokai or even a Vampire that they can still be saved. If someone refuses to be purified he will get angry and say that they will feel judgment. When angered he will still have an expression of calmness but if one were to focus they can see for a split second a face of anger made by Nico. He does keep a bit of Nico's original personality when not fighting. Appearance Being three years older, Nico's appearance has changed a bit but not too much. He has cut his blonde hair so it reaches to his nape instead of all the way to his back. His light blue eyes are now a bit darker then before and his frivolous smile has turned into one that has been described by strangers as a smile kinder than anyone else. Nico's clothing now takes on a more regal appearance. Nico now wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. He also has a long golden braid running down to his thighs. He wears white gloves over his hands and wears a pair of white and black boots. He has a pair of deep magenta/blue/purple earrings. Nico also wears a green cloak which he uses as a hoodie which has two golden clasps to keep it in place. Despite it seeming like it would be hard to move around like this Nico is able to move around normally as if he was wearing the clothes he wore three years ago. History While traveling around the wastelands looking for a certain person Nico went into a town of information brokers to try and get information on a subject. He didn't get the information he wanted but did learn of a tournament called the Azazel Cup. After hearing about it Nico decided to join to see how much fun he would have and for another motive. Powers & Abilities ShapeShifting: After absorbing almost all of his father's power, Nico has gained complete mastery over his shapeshifting. He is now able to change anything about him and can copy the appearance of anyone perfectly. He now doesn't have the personality changing drawback he had before. He does refrain from shapeshifting because of his bad experiences with it in the past but will change if he has to Hybrid Outer-God Physiology: After absorbing his Grandfather's powers Nico's physical abilities increased to their full potential. Nico is now able to fight High-Class Devils and Angels on even terms bare handed. His durability increased as well allowing him to take hits from High-Class supernatural creatures and come out with only a few scratches. At full speed, Nico has been to vanish from sight making him almost impossible to be tracked by untrained beings. Nico's stamina has not increased by much making very long fights that require him to go all out his main weakness. However, he is able to use his Sacred Gear even longer then before with his increased stamina. Another ability Nico received is regeneration, allowing him to grow back lost limbs and heal from minor wounds. But the regeneration can not heal lost organs or his head. Equipment True Longinus (黄 昏 の 聖 槍トウルー・ロンギヌス, Tōrū Ronginusu): After Cao Cao, the previous wielder died, the True Longinus went to Nico. The True Longinus Is the first and most powerful Longinus as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the user against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. Nico is now able to use the True Longinus at its full power. Nico's fighting style has changed a bit when he uses the True Longinus mostly focusing on attacking savagely his opponent till he breaks their guard down and delivers the killing blow. He still does use his room sweeper style at times. True Longinus Götterdämmerung (真冥白夜の聖槍トウルー・ロンギヌス・ゲッターデメルング, Tōrū Ronginusu Gettādemerungu),: Also known as the Holy Spear of the Pure White Night, is the original Balance Breaker of the True Longinus that Nico managed to activate. When Nico activates the True Longinus's Balance Breaker it taps into his human blood making it the opposite of his Sub-Species which taps into his Outer God blood. Nico's appearance changes a bit having his hair spike up and gaining a white cross on his forehead. The True Longinus appearance also changes making it a golden cross instead of a spear. The new form of the True Longinus has the piercing power of a sword which Nico uses as a weapon to end an opponent. The ability of the Balance Breaker is to bring heaven to a person or a group of people in an area. When the person in the area sees heaven they will start to feel immense pleasure and will usually be unable to fight back. When bringing heaven to an opponent it takes the form of a flash of light which effects all caught in it. Due to its indiscriminate nature Nico has to make sure he has no allies around so it won't cause collateral damage. Nico has managed to make it go after a single person so he doesn't put his allies in danger. When attacking a single person it takes the form of a tentacle and will wrap around the victim. The tentacle will deliver pleasure to the victim until they have died of pleasure or until Nico decides this. However, a person can avoid the area of effect version by staying out of its range when it activates and attacking from the distance. The version that attacks a single opponent can cut it with enough strength. A side effect of activating his Balance Breaker is that his physical abilities increase by a lot allowing him to react faster and block stronger attacks with just his fingers and delivering a killing blow with his hand that can mortally injury most creatures. *'Heavenly Ascension Longinus Madness (ヘヴァﾝリー・アセﾝシャﾝ・ロﾝギヌス・マッドナス, Hevanrii Asenshan Ronginusu Maddonasu)': Also known as The Blooming Madness of the Heavenly Chorus; is Nico's sub-species Balance Breaker, and his answer to the inheritance from his father's side. In this form, Nico fuses himself with the True Longinus, and allows it to merge with his Outer God blood; this changes his whole being, as he becomes more like the likes of his father and less human. Making him change his appearance in a twisted version of a deity. This form makes Nico resemble a big monster with long body, and slender members. It is covered in golden light, and has four pairs of pure white wings. Nico's neck stretches, and his head becomes chimeric-like, resembling the looks of the Jabberwock, further emphasizing his hybridization. He is able to use the Holy element of the True Longinus and some Eldritch Magic. Another thing that he gained was an amped up regeneration rate. After perfecting his Sub-Balance Breaker he is now able to change his form to use the abilities of the Outer Gods whose power he stole. *'King of Denial Model Nyarlathotep': In this form he is able to use his fathers powers. Nyarlathotep's main ability was creating illusions so real that it effects the world around it. This illusions can range from weapons, beasts, clones of others and even copying weapons or powers of a person and can even change his appearance. However, using illusions is tiring on Nico usually forcing him to use it sparingly. When in this form, Nico's hair changes to blue and he gets red markings all over his body. His skin also becomes darker and his eyes become blood red along with his teeth becoming sharper. His limbs become more dragonic and he also grows a tail he can use for attacking. In this form he can summon the True Longinus to use as a weapon. Its appearance changes as well. It takes the form of a more demonic version of itself with a blood red color scheme and additional spikes. The spikes can expand at Nico's will to give him more range. *'Madness Progenitor Overlord Azathoth': This is Nico's strongest forms which combines Azathoth's DNA inside of Nico and the power he stole from him. Nico can still use his grandfathers powers without going into his Sub-Species Balance breaker however, it is harder to control and isn't as strong as in this form as it balances both sides of its power. When Nico activates this form his body becomes a ghostly white and his eyes change becoming more sinister gaining yellow irises and dark sclera. A deep darkness could be seen when he opens his mouth. When in this form he slowly emits madness around him. Nico is able to use his grandfathers main ability which is (add later) Small whiteboard: Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. Nico has upgraded his whiteboard making it strong enough to withstand hits from supernatural weapons and not brake. This was because of how annoyed he got whenever his whiteboard got broken. Trivia *Big thanks to Houki for the help with the Balance Breaker!!!! Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users